The Doctor and the Corset
by alexau10
Summary: Clara finds tying a corset incredibly difficult and asks for the Doctors help. Oneshot. Fluff


A/N: My first fanfiction. I hope you like it! Please R+R and I would love some constructive criticism. Thank you to **the-big-blue-snog-box** on tumblr for the prompt they submitted to the **whoufflelibrary.**

****Disclaimer: No, I do not own these characters, they belong to BBC and Steven Moffat and I'm sure other people too.

* * *

Clara grunted and for about the three hundredth time she ripped the laces back out of her corset and pressed the material to her chest, walking to the door. "Doctor!" she called.

"Yes?" He replied running down the hallway of the TARDIS, his jacket flying behind him like a cape. "Something wrong?"

She sighed. "Do you know how to tie a corset?"

His eyes widened a bit and he opened and closed his mouth, looking incredibly awkward. "Um… maybe… why?"

She turned around. "Because I can not get this bloody thing tied." She could feel his fingertips cautiously graze her back.

"Um… I guess I could… um… maybe I could… help?" His voice squeaked a bit at the end. "Do you want me to?"

"Obviously." She retorted. He mumbled something under his breath about sassy little girls and while she pursed her lips, she didn't say anything. He brushed her hair over her shoulder, and grabbed the laces. He spent his time, crossing the laces, brushing his fingers along her beck, tugging gently, all the while his breath was against her neck, bringing the appearance of gooseflesh on her arms. His touch brought shivers down her spine to the point where he asked if she was chilly. She shook her head and he gave one last tug.

"Does it need to be… tightened?" He asked, his fingers resting against her lower back.

She twisted slightly and the corset shifted. "Well it can't exactly be loose, can it Doctor?" She tried to snap at him, but it came out a bit flustered and she was glad she wasn't facing him because her face was becoming quite warm.

The Doctor mumbled something beneath his breath. He grabbed her waist and spun her around so she was braced against the wall. "Hold still." He instructed her, although she had no desire to disobey that order. It was actually quite sexy, because while she liked being the boss, she liked being a bit submissive. He pulled the laces tight and she gasped as the corset tightened around her chest. She was definitely thankful that they had gotten rid of these silly old thing in the future. They may look nice and they certainly seem sexy, but they were not comfortable and they did not make her feel at all sexy.

He slid his hands down her hip to her lower back and pulled for a last time. He tied it and she turned around. The Doctor was standing a few feet from her, his face a bit red and his hands tucked behind his back. "Not too tight is it?" He asked her, concentrating very hard on the top of her forehead.

"I don't think so." She practically wheezed. "I think it's supposed to feel this way."

He glanced down, his adam's apple bobbing. "I may have gotten it too tight." He admitted, his eyes doing a very good job of avoiding anywhere bellow her neck.

"How would you know if you won't even look at me?" She questioned. He gulped and his eyes cautiously glanced down.

"I think I may have pulled it a bit tight for you." He whispered. "After all you wouldn't be used to them as a modern girl who wears modern… _things_."

Clara rolled her eyes, her face feeling very warm. "Then get over here and loosen it." She turned back against the wall and he stepped behind her. His fingers slid between the laces and loosed them to the point where she could finally breathe again. She concluded that the lack of oxygen must have been the cause of her heart fluttering. _Yes_, she decided, _that was definitely it_. He knotted the ends and ran his hands down her waist and to her hips. _To smooth any wrinkles_, she told herself.

He pushed her hair back, his fingers brushing against her neck. She let out a content sigh and the Doctor pulled back. "I'll meet you at the console in ten minutes." He told her, his voice a bit strained.

Clara nodded dumbly, spinning around to see him facing her. He left with a swish of his jacket and she leaned back against the door with a huff. _I will definitely need help getting this thing off_, she thought.


End file.
